El hombre perfecto
by Nathy.cullen.swan
Summary: Hace tiempo que Bella ha dejado de creer en el hombre as varios fracasos sentimentales, se tomó un respiro..y lleva unos años sin pareja. ¿Además, para qué necesita un hombre?Tiene un buen trabajo,cuenta con el cariño de sus amigas y acaba de comprarse una casa.Lástima que su vecino resulte ser un individuo tan irritante: descarado y arrogante,pero físicamente imponente.
1. Summary

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Linda Howard, yo simplemente la adapto con los personajes de Crepúsculo.

Summary:Todo empieza como una broma de cuatro amigas en su reunión semanal. ¿El tema de conversación? Una vez más, los hombres. Entre risas, deciden hacer el retrato del hombre perfecto, y ponen por escrito las cualidades que debería reunir: sincero, amable, atractivo, con sentido del humor... y, bueno, hay algo más, un detalle que acabará por desencadenar una verdadera pesadilla. Sin embargo, Bella y sus amigas no se sienten en peligro. No ven amenaza en las susurrantes llamadas telefónicas, ni perciben la mirada cargada de odio de un personaje cercano. Ignoran que una mente desequilibrada es como la nieve amontonada en la ladera de una montaña: a veces basta un estornudo para provocar un alud. EL HOMBRE PERFECTO SE HA FIJADO EN ELLA... Hace tiempo que Bella ha dejado de creer en el hombre perfecto. Tras varios fracasos sentimentales, se tomó un respiro... y lleva unos años sin pareja. ¿Además, para qué necesita un hombre? Tiene un buen trabajo, cuenta con el cariño de sus amigas y acaba de comprarse una casa. Lástima que su vecino resulte ser un individuo tan irritante: descarado y arrogante, pero físicamente imponente y dueño de una sonrisa que la deja a la vez furiosa y desarmada. ¿En qué otra persona podría confiar Bella para escapar de un asesino? Y NO LA DEJARÁ ESCAPAR Se llama Edward Cullen y es policía. Trabaja a diario con la violencia, el crimen y el engaño, está habituado a ver la parte más oscura del ser humano, y sabe apreciar la honestidad y la capacidad de lucha. Tal vez por eso se siente irremediablemente atraído por su guapa e impaciente vecina: tiene empuje, es valiente y sincera, cálida y risueña. Desde el primer momento, Edward decide que esta mujer será importante en su vida, y no permitirá que nadie le haga daño. Absolutamente nadie.


	2. Prólogo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Linda Howard, yo simplemente la adapto con los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

**Summary:**

Hace tiempo que Bella ha dejado de creer en el hombre perfecto. Tras varios fracasos sentimentales, se tomó un respiro... y lleva unos años sin pareja. ¿Además, para qué necesita un hombre? Tiene un buen trabajo, cuenta con el cariño de sus amigas y acaba de comprarse una casa. Lástima que su vecino resulte ser un individuo tan irritante: descarado y arrogante, pero físicamente imponente y dueño de una sonrisa que la deja a la vez furiosa y desarmada.

**Prólogo**

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Agarrando con fuerza el bolso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la mujer dirigió una mirada furiosa al director de la escuela, situado al otro lado de la mesa—. Ha dicho que no tocó el hámster, y mi hijo no miente. ¡Faltaría más!

Harry Clearwater llevaba seis años de director de la Escuela Media Ellington, y antes de eso veinte años de profesor. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con padres enfurecidos, pero aquella mujer alta y delgada que estaba sentada frente a él y el niño tan pacífico que ocupaba otro asiento junto a ella lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Odiaba emplear lenguaje vulgar, pero es que los dos eran raritos. Aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo, intentó razonar con ella.

—Había un testigo...

—La señora Cope le obligó a decir eso. Jacob nunca jamás habría hecho daño a ese hámster, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

—No, madre. —El pequeño lo dijo con una voz casi sobrenatural, de tan dulce que era, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría cuando se posaron sin parpadear en el señor Clearwater, como si estuvieran sopesando el efecto que causaba en él aquella negativa.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Ya se lo había dicho! —exclamó la mujer en tono triunfante.

El señor Clearwater lo intentó de nuevo.

—La señora Cope...

—... no le ha gustado Jacob desde el primer día de colegio. Es ella a quien debería usted interrogar, no a mi hijo. —La mujer tenía los labios apretados de rabia—. Hace dos semanas hablé con ella de la inmundicia que está metiendo en la cabeza a los niños, y le dije que mientras yo no pudiera controlar lo que decía a los demás niños, de ningún modo pienso permitir que hable de —lanzó una mirada fugaz a Jacob— sexo a mi hijo. Ése es el motivo por el que ha hecho esto.

—La señora Cope cuenta con un excelente historial como profesora. Ella jamás haría...

— ¡Pues lo ha hecho! ¡No me diga lo que no haría esa mujer cuando es evidente que lo ha hecho! Mire, ¡no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que ella misma hubiera matado al hámster!

—Ese hámster era su mascota personal, lo trajo a la escuela para enseñar a los niños lo de...

—Aun así pudo matarlo. Dios santo, si no era más que una rata grande —dijo la mujer en tono despectivo—. Aun en el caso de que lo hubiera matado Jacob, lo cual no es cierto, no entiendo que se haya armado tanta bulla. Mi hijo está siendo perseguido —recalcó la palabra— y yo no pienso consentirlo. O se encarga de esa mujer, o lo haré yo por usted.

El señor Clearwater se quitó las gafas y limpió las lentes despacio, sólo para tener algo que hacer mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de neutralizar el veneno de aquella mujer antes de que ella echase a perder la carrera de una buena profesora. Razonar con ella quedaba descartado; hasta aquel momento no le había permitido terminar ni una sola frase. Miró a Jacob; el niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, con una expresión angelical que contradecía por completo aquella frialdad de sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? —preguntó a la mujer.

Ella pareció desconcertada.

— ¿Para qué? Si está pensando que va a convencerme de que mi querido Jacob...

—Será sólo un momento —la interrumpió el director ocultando la leve sensación de alivio que experimentó al ser él quien interrumpiera esa vez. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, a ésta no le gustó en absoluto—. Por favor. —Añadió ese ruego, aunque casi le costaba ser educado.

—Está bien —repuso ella de mala gana—. Jacob, cariño, ve afuera y quédate al lado de la puerta, donde pueda verte tu madre.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Clearwater se levantó y cerró firmemente la puerta después de que el niño saliera. La mujer pareció alarmarse ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos, por no poder ver a su hijo, y se levantó a medias de la silla.

—Por favor —repitió el director—. Siéntese.

—Pero Jacob...

—No le pasará nada. —Otra interrupción que se marcaba por su parte, pensó. Volvió a su sillón, tomó un bolígrafo y dio con él unos golpecitos sobre el secante de su escritorio, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma diplomática de exponer el tema. Entonces comprendió que no existía ninguna forma que fuera lo bastante diplomática para aquella mujer, y decidió entrar a tumba abierta

—. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en llevar a Jacob a que lo vea un profesional? Un buen psicólogo infantil...

— ¿Está loco? —dijo ella con el rostro convulso en un acceso instantáneo de rabia, al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. ¡Jacob no necesita ningún psicólogo! No le pasa nada. El problema lo tiene esa zorra, no mi hijo. Debería haberme imaginado que esta entrevista iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que usted iba a ponerse de parte de ella.

—Yo deseo lo mejor para Jacob —dijo él, consiguiendo mantener un tono de voz calmado—. El hámster es sólo el último incidente que ha tenido lugar, no el primero. Se han venido dando una serie de conductas perturbadoras que constituyen algo más que simple una travesura...

—Los demás niños están celosos de él —acusó la mujer—. Sé que esos pequeños sinvergüenzas se meten con él y que esa zorra no hace nada para evitarlo o protegerlo. El niño me lo cuenta todo. Si cree usted que voy a permitir que se quede en este colegio para que lo acosen...

—Tiene usted razón —replicó el director suavemente. En el tablero de puntuaciones las interrupciones de ella superaban en número a las suyas, pero ésta era la más importante—. Probablemente lo mejor sea cambiar de colegio, llegados a este punto. Jacob no encaja aquí. Puedo recomendarle algunos buenos colegios privados...

—No se moleste —saltó ella al tiempo que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta—. No veo por qué piensa usted que yo voy a fiarme de una recomendación suya. —Y con aquella última andanada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y agarró a Jacob por el brazo—. Vamos, cariño. Ya no vas a tener que regresar nunca más a este sitio.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Clearwater se acercó a la ventana y observó cómo madre e hijo se introducían en un viejo Pontiac de dos puertas, amarillo y con manchas marrones de óxido que picaban el lado izquierdo del parachoques delantero. Había resuelto su problema inmediato, el de proteger a la señora Cope, pero era muy consciente de que el problema más importante acababa de salir andando de su despacho. Que Dios ayudara a los profesores del próximo colegio al que fuera a parar Jacob. Quizá más adelante alguien tomara cartas en el asunto y enviara al niño a un profesional antes de que estuviera todo perdido... a no ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro del automóvil, la mujer condujo furiosa, en un tenso silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista el colegio. Entonces se detuvo junto a una señal de STOP y, sin previo aviso, propinó a Jacob una bofetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le golpeó contra la ventanilla.

—Maldito idiota —dijo apretando los dientes—. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así! A que me llamen al despacho del director y me hablen como si fuera imbécil. Ya sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿no? ¿No lo sabes? —Las últimas palabras las pronunció gritando.

—Sí, madre. —El niño mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado.

Su madre aferró el volante con ambas manos, como si intentara estrangularlo.

—Vas a ser perfecto, aunque tenga que enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Me oyes? Mi hijo será perfecto.

—Sí, madre —contestó Jacob.

* * *

Hola espero que le haya gustado el prólogo :)

-Tratare de actualizar al menos 3 veces a la semana.

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Linda Howard, yo simplemente la adapto con los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

**Capitulo 1**

Warren, Michigan, 2000

Isabella Swan se despertó de mal humor.

Su vecino, la plaga del barrio, había llegado a su casa a las tres de la madrugada haciendo un ruido insoportable. Si su automóvil tenía un silenciador, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. Por desgracia, su dormitorio estaba situado en el mismo lado de la casa que el camino de entrada del vecino; ni siquiera tapándose la cabeza con la almohada pudo amortiguar el ruido de aquel Pontiac de ocho cilindros.

El vecino cerró la portezuela de golpe, encendió la luz del porche de la cocina-a cual, por algún malvado designio, estaba colocada de forma que le daba a ella directamente en los ojos si se nimbaba de frente a la ventana, tal como era el caso-, dejó que la puerta de rejilla golpeara tres veces al entrar, salió de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, luego volvió a entrar en la casa, y evidentemente se olvidó de la luz del porche, porque momentos después se apagó la luz de la cocina, pero aquella maldita bombilla del porche permaneció encendida.

Si antes de comprar aquella casa hubiera sabido que iba a tener aquel vecino, jamás de los jamases habría cerrado la operación. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí, aquel tipo había conseguido él sólito estropearle toda la alegría que le había causado el hecho de comprarse su primera casa.

Era un borracho. ¿Pero por qué no podía ser un borracho feliz?, se preguntó con amargura. No, tenía que ser un borracho hosco y desagradable, de los que hacían que una tuviera miedo de dejar salir al gato cuando él estaba en casa. Bubú no era gran cosa como gato-ni siquiera era suyo-, pero su madre le tenía mucho cariño, de modo que Bella no quería que le sucediera nada mientras estuviera temporalmente bajo su custodia. Jamás podría volver a mirar a su madre a la cara si sus padres regresaran de las vacaciones de sus sueños, un viaje de seis semanas por Europa, y se encontraran con que Bubú había muerto o desaparecido.

De todos modos, el vecino ya se la tenía jurada al pobre gato, porque había encontrado huellas de sus pisadas en el parabrisas y el capó del coche. A juzgar por el modo en que reaccionó, uno pensaría que tenía un Rolls nuevo en vez de un Pontiac de diez años con el parachoques cubierto de manchas de suciedad que resbalaban por ambos lados.

Por suerte para él, se marchaba a trabajar a la misma hora que él, por lo menos, en principio creyó que él se iba a trabajar. Ahora pensaba que probablemente iba a comprar más bebida. Si es que trabajaba, desde luego tenía un horario de lo más extraño, porque hasta el momento no había logrado discernir pauta alguna en sus entradas y salidas.

De todas formas, había intentado mostrarse simpática el día en que él descubrió las huellas del gato, incluso le sonrió, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que él lo increpó porque su fiesta de inauguración lo había despertado-¡a las dos de la tarde!-, le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Pero el tipo no prestó la menor atención a aquel sonriente ofrecimiento de paz, sino que en cambio saltó furioso de su automóvil casi en el mismo momento de haber puesto las posaderas en el asiento.

— ¿Qué le parece si prohibiera a su gato que se suba a mi coche, señora?

A Bella se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Odiaba desperdiciar una sonrisa, sobre todo con un individuo sin afeitar, malhumorado y que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le vinieron a la mente varios comentarios feroces, pero los reprimió. Al fin y al cabo, él era nuevo en el barrio y con aquel tipo ya había empezado con mal pie. Lo último que deseaba era declararle la guerra. Así que decidió probar una vez más con la diplomacia, aunque era obvio que aquel método no había funcionado durante la fiesta de inauguración.

—Lo siento —dijo, manteniendo un tono tranquilo—. Procuraré vigilarlo. Estoy cuidándolo hasta que vuelvan mis padres, así que no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Sólo otras cinco semanas.

El vecino contestó con un gruñido ininteligible, volvió a entrar en el coche cerrando de un portazo y se alejó haciendo rugir el potente motor con un ruido de mil demonios. Bella ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. La carrocería del Pontiac ofrecía un aspecto deplorable, pero el motor sonaba suave como la seda. Había muchos caballos debajo de aquel capó.

Era evidente que la diplomacia no funcionaba con aquel tipo.

Pero allí estaba ahora, despertando a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con aquel maldito automóvil. La injusticia de ese hecho, después de que él lo había sermoneado por haberlo despertado en mitad de la tarde, hizo que le entraran ganas de ir hasta su casa y pulsar el botón del timbre hasta que él estuviera tan levantado y despierto como todos los demás.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema. Le tenía un poquitín de miedo.

Y eso no le gustaba. Bella no estaba acostumbrado a retroceder ante nadie, pero aquel individuo lo ponía nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, porque las dos veces que se habían visto no fueron encuentros de los de «Hola, me llamo fulano de tal». Lo único que sabía era que era un personaje de aspecto desaliñado y que por lo visto no tenía un empleo fijo. En el mejor de los casos, era un borracho, y los borrachos pueden ser mezquinos y destructivos. En el caso peor, estaría metido en algo ilegal, lo cual agregaba a la lista el calificativo de peligroso.

Era un individuo grande y musculoso, con cabello cobrizo, y despeinado.

Cada vez que lo veía tenía el aspecto de no haberse afeitado en dos o tres días. Si a eso se le añadían los ojos inyectados en sangre y el mal genio, la palabra que le venía a la cabeza era «borracho». El hecho de que fuera grande y musculoso no hacía sino incrementar su nerviosismo. Aquel barrio le parecía muy seguro, pero ella no se sentía segura teniendo a semejante tipo por vecino.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, saltó de la cama y bajó la persiana de la ventana. Con los años se acostumbró a no cerrar las persianas, ya que era posible que no se despertase con el despertador, pero sí con la luz del sol. El amanecer era mejor que un molesto sonido metálico para levantarse de la cama. Como varias veces se había encontrado el despertador tirado por el suelo, supuso que lo habría reanimado lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero no lo bastante para despertarla del todo.

Ahora su sistema consistía en usar visillos y una persiana, los visillos impedían que se viera el interior del dormitorio a no ser que estuviera la luz encendida, y levantaba la persiana sólo después de haber apagado la luz para dormir. Si hoy llegaba tarde a trabajar, sería por culpa del vecino, por obligarlo a depender del despertador en vez del sol.

De vuelta a la cama tropezó con Bubú. El gato dio un salto con un maullido de sorpresa, y Bella estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

— ¡Dios santo! Bubú, me has dado un susto de muerte.

No estaba acostumbrada a tener un animal doméstico en casa, y siempre se le olvidaba mirar dónde pisaba. No comprendía por qué demonios habría querido su madre que ella le cuidara el gato, en vez de hacerlo Leah o Seth. Los dos tenían niños que podían jugar con Bubú y tenerlo entretenido. Como no había colegio por ser las vacaciones de verano, siempre había alguien en cualquiera de las dos casas, casi todo el día y todos los días.

Pero no, Bubú tenía que quedarse con Bella. Poco importaba que ella estuviera soltera, trabajase cinco días a la semana y no tuviera costumbre de tener animales domésticos. De todas maneras, si tuviera uno, no sería como Bubú. Éste había puesto mala cara desde que lo castraron, y desahogaba su frustración con los muebles. En una sola semana había destrozado el sofá hasta el punto de que Bella tendría que tapizarlo de nuevo.

Y ella tampoco le gustaba a Bubú. Le gustaba cuando él se encontraba en su auténtica casa y se acercaba para que ella lo acariciase, pero no le gustaba nada estar en su casa. Ahora, cada vez que Bella intentaba acariciarlo, él arqueaba el lomo y le bufaba.

Además de todo eso, Leah estaba furiosa con ella porque mamá la había elegido para cuidar de su querido Bubú. Después de todo, Leah era la mayor, y obviamente la más asentada. No tenía lógica que hubiera escogido a Bella en lugar de ella. Bella estaba de acuerdo en aquel punto, pero eso no aliviaba sus sentimientos heridos.

No, en realidad lo peor de todo era que Seth, que era un año más joven que Leah, también estaba enfadado con ella. No por causa de Bubú, Seth era alérgico a los gatos. No, lo que lo ponía furioso era que papá hubiera guardado su preciado coche en el garaje de él, lo cual significaba que él no podía aparcar en su propio garaje, ya que era de una sola plaza, y eso resultaba de lo más incómodo. Ojala se hubiera encargado Seth del maldito coche. Ojalá hubiera dejado papá el coche en su propio garaje, pero es que le daba miedo dejarlo solo durante seis semanas. Bella lo comprendía, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué la habían escogido a ella para cuidar del gato y del coche. Leah no entendía lo del gato, Seth no entendía lo del coche, y Bella no entendía ninguna de las dos cosas.

De modo que su hermano y su hermana estaban furiosos con ella, Bubú destrozaba sistemáticamente su sofá, a ella le aterrorizaba que le ocurriera algo al automóvil de su padre mientras lo tenía a su cuidado, y aquel borracho de vecino le estaba amargando la existencia.

Dios, ¿por qué se habría comprado una casa? Si se hubiera quedado en su apartamento, no estaría sucediendo nada de aquello, porque no tenía garaje y no se permitía que hubiera animales domésticos.

Pero es que se había enamorado de aquel barrio, de sus casas antiguas, de los años cuarenta, y del bajo precio que tenían a consecuencia de ello. Había visto una mezcla de gente, desde familias jóvenes con niños hasta jubilados cuyos familiares iban a visitarlos todos los domingos. Algunas de las personas de más edad se sentaban en el porche a tomar el fresco por la noche, saludando a los que pasaban, y los niños jugaban en los patios sin preocuparse por un posible tiroteo desde un automóvil. Debería haber examinado a todos los vecinos, pero a primera vista le había parecido una zona agradable y segura para un doncel solo, y estaba encantado de haber encontrado una buena casa y sólida a un precio tan bajo.

Dado que pensar en su vecino estaba garantizado que le impediría volver a dormirse, Bella cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y contempló el oscuro techo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer con la casa. La cocina y el baño necesitaban modernizarse un poco, lo cual constituía una reforma muy cara que económicamente no estaba preparado para afrontar. Pero pintar la casa y poner persianas nuevas haría mucho por mejorar el exterior, y además quería derribar la pared que separaba el salón y el comedor, y despejar aquel espacio para que el comedor fuera más una continuación que una habitación independiente, con un arco que podría pintar con una de esas pinturas de falsa piedra para que pareciera de roca...

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador. Por lo menos aquel maldito trasto la había despertado esta vez, pensó mientras rodaba hacia un costado para silenciar la alarma. Los números rojos que brillaban ante sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación le hicieron parpadear y mirar una vez más.

—Mierda —gimió disgustada al tiempo que saltaba de la cama. Las seis cincuenta y ocho, la alarma llevaba casi una hora sonando, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Muy tarde.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —musitó mientras se metía en la ducha y, un minuto después, volvía a salir. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Bubú, que ya estaba sentado junto a su cuenco mirándolo con el gesto torcido.

Escupió en el fregadero y abrió el grifo para que el agua arrastrara la pasta de dientes.

—Precisamente hoy, ¿no podías haber saltado encima de la cama cuando te entró el hambre? Pero no, hoy decides esperar, y ahora soy yo la que no tiene tiempo de comer nada.

Bubú dio a entender que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo que ella comiera o no, siempre que él tuviera su comida.

Entró de nuevo como una flecha en el cuarto de baño, se maquilló a toda prisa, se colocó un par de pendientes en las orejas y el reloj en la muñeca, y a continuación cogió la ropa que se ponía siempre que llevaba prisa, porque no tenía que preocuparse de nada, pantalón negro y cuerpo blanco de seda, con una elegante chaqueta roja como complemento. Se calzó los zapatos, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la mujercilla de cabellos grises que vivía al otro lado de la calle sacando la basura.

Era día de recogida de basuras.

—Diablos, mierda, maldita sea y todo lo demás —musitó Bella por lo bajo al tiempo que giraba en redondo y volvía a entrar en la casa—. Estoy intentando rebajar un poco el número de tacos que digo —le espetó a Bubú al tiempo que sacaba la bolsa de basura del cubo y ataba las cintas—, pero tú y Don Simpático me lo estáis poniendo difícil.

Bubú le dio la espalda.

Bella salió de nuevo de la casa, entonces se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos. Arrastró su enorme cubo metálico de la basura hasta el bordillo y depositó en él la ofrenda de la mañana, encima de las otras dos bolsas que ya había dentro.

Por una vez, no intentó no armar ruido, esperaba de verdad despertar a aquel desconsiderado tipejo que vivía en la casa de al lado.

Regresó corriendo hasta el coche, un Dodge Viper de color rojo cereza que la encantaba, y sólo como buena norma, al encender el motor, lo revolucionó unas cuantas veces antes de meter la marcha atrás. El automóvil se lanzó hacia atrás y con un poderoso entrechocar metálico colisionó con el cubo de la basura. Se produjo otro estruendo más cuando el recipiente se inclinó contra el cubo del vecino y lo volcó.

La tapa del mismo rodó calle abajo.

Bella cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra el volante... con suavidad, no deseaba un moretón.

Aunque quizá debiera infligirse un moretón, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar al trabajo a la hora, lo cual ya era imposible físicamente. Pero no lanzó ningún juramento, las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente eran palabras que en realidad no deseaba pronunciar.

Puso la palanca en la posición de estacionamiento y salió del coche. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era control, no una rabieta temperamental. Volvió a colocar en su sitio su maltrecho cubo y a introducir de nuevo las bolsas de basura, y después encajó de un golpe la tapa deformada. Acto seguido, devolvió el cubo de su vecino a la posición vertical, recogió la basura -no estaba, ni con mucho, tan ordenada como la de él, pero qué se puede esperar de un borracho- y luego se fue calle abajo a buscar la tapa. Ésta yacía ladeada contra el bordillo enfrente de la casa siguiente. Cuando se agachó para recogerla, oyó que alguien a su espalda cerraba de golpe una puerta de rejilla.

Bueno, su deseo se había hecho realidad: el tipejo desconsiderado estaba despierto.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —ladró el tipo. Lucía un aspecto que daba miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y aquella camiseta sucia, además de la siniestra expresión que ofrecía su rostro sin afeitar.

Bella se volvió y se dirigió hacia el deteriorado par de cubos para poner la tapa al cubo del vecino.

—Recoger su basura —replicó.

Sus ojos despedían fuego. De hecho, estaban inyectados en sangre, como de costumbre, pero el efecto era el mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué se empeña en no dejarme dormir? Es usted la mujer más ruidosa que he visto...

La injusticia de aquello lo hizo olvidar que le tenía un poquito de miedo. Bella se acercó a él lentamente, contenta de llegar a la altura de... su barbilla. Casi.

¿Y qué importaba que fuera un individuo grande? Ella estaba furioso, y estar furioso siempre ganaba a ser grande.

— ¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —dijo con los dientes apretados. Costaba mucho subir el volumen con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, pero lo intentó—. ¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —Lo señaló con el dedo. En realidad no quería tocarlo, porque llevaba la camiseta desgarrada y manchada de... algo—. No fui yo el que anoche despertó a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con ese montón de chatarra que usted llama coche. ¡Comprase un silenciador, por el amor de Dios! No fui yo la que cerró de golpe la puerta del coche una vez, la puerta de rejilla tres veces... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se le olvidó la botella y tuvo que volver a buscarla? Ni tampoco fui yo la que se dejó encendida la luz del porche que se ve desde mi dormitorio y no me dejó dormir.

Él abrió la boca para contestar a su vez, pero Bella no había terminado.

—Además, resulta muchísimo más razonable suponer que la gente esté durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada que a las dos de la tarde, o —consultó su reloj— a las siete y veintitrés de la mañana. —Dios, qué tarde era—. ¡De modo que váyase a la porra, amigo! Vuelva a su botellita. Si bebe lo suficiente, se dormirá y no se enterará de nada.

Él abrió la boca de nuevo. Bella se olvidó de sí misma y llegó a tocarlo. Oh, qué asco. Ahora tendría que meter aquel dedo en agua hirviendo.

—Mañana le compraré un cubo de la basura nuevo, así que cierre el pico. Y si le hace algo al gato de mi madre, lo haré trocitos célula por célula. Le mutilaré el ADN para que no pueda reproducirse jamás, lo cual seguramente supondrá hacerle un favor al mundo. —Lo recorrió con una mirada fulminante que tomó nota de aquellas ropas sucias y harapientas, y la barbilla sin afeitar—. ¿Me ha entendido?

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

Bella espiró hondo buscando un modo de controlar su arrebato de mal genio.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo, entonces. Maldita sea, me ha hecho decir tacos, y eso que intentaba no hacerlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Sí, desde luego que tiene que vigilar esa mierda de lenguaje.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y trató de recordar si se había peinado o no.

—Llego tarde —dijo—. No he dormido nada, no he desayunado, ni siquiera he tomado un café. Más vale que me vaya antes de que le haga algo.

Él asintió.

—Ésa es una buena idea. No me gustaría nada tener que arrestarlo.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, perpleja.

— ¿Cómo?

—Soy policía —repuso él, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa.

Bella observó cómo se iba, estupefacto. ¿Policía?

—Joder —dijo.


End file.
